


A Secret Meeting

by LexaWard



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hanging, M/M, Prince Mollymauk, Public Execution, Secret Relationship, Smut, Torture, archmage caleb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexaWard/pseuds/LexaWard
Summary: Sometimes what the heart wants isn’t enough.Listen I’ll be real, if you want smut and fluff read chapters 1 & 2. Chapter 3 is when it gets dark.





	1. The Fountain of the Moonweaver

In the middle of a high hedged maze stood a three-tiered marble fountain depicting the Moonweaver standing with a young gentle smile her eyes downcast looking as the water cascaded down her flowing dress as small stone figures hid in the folds smiles of their own, trickery and love intertwined. Around this fountain were four entrances with pink and black basalt gravel walkways, two leading to dead ends in the greenery and the other two leading to either end of the maze. In this small cove a matching marble bench – which stays shaded in the midday Suns – is currently being sat on by one Caleb Widogast, arch-mage (and unofficial bodyguard) of the monarchy and where he is, unsurprisingly, reading a book and enjoys the gentle trickle of waterfall.

The still moment of peace was interrupted by the crunch of graceful footfall rearing the corner to the not-so-hidden cove. Caleb looked up to see the royal purple of a chaos driven pattern on a cloak that was far too heavy for this hot time of year but glimmered vibrantly in the Suns’ rays.   
“Your majesty.” Caleb said standing his book snapping shut as he tucked it away into his jacket,   
“We’re alone.” Mollymauk said striding over and pushing Caleb back down onto the bench and manhandling him so he was lying down before hiking a leg over him and lying on top of him.   
“I’ve missed you.” Molly said sighing contently as arms slipped around his neck while he looked down at Caleb who’s lit up as he was greeted to a face full of happy purple tiefling.   
“Too long, liebling.” He pulled the other down into a kiss who went eagerly sighing into it.

Hands circled Mollymauk’s waist as he was pulled against Caleb who smiled into their kiss. Molly giggled his tail sweeping around and coiling around Caleb’s ankle.   
“You came…” Caleb whispered against Molly’s lips and the tiefling gripped the mage’s hips as he pushed against him.   
“Of course I did. I fully intend to come a lot if you’re up for it.” Molly winked and Caleb laughed that wonderful harmony making his shoulders shake. Caleb kissed the underside of Molly’s jaw as his hands wondered lower.   
“Whatever you wish, my prince.” He grinned looking up at Molly grabbing the other tightly as he sat up suddenly his feet kicking gravel away as he planted them on floor so he could pull Molly’s legs around him. Molly stared at him widely as he felt a hand rub against his crotch, he shuddered and let out a quiet shaky breath.   
“Mollymauk.” Caleb whispered as he rocked up so Molly could feel him and the other moaned as his name was said reverently by the only person he cared to hear it from.   
“Please, my love.” He begged, it had already been too long since they’d been together, far too long.

Wordlessly conceding Caleb got to work and being just as desperate wasted no time in getting them undressed just enough so that he free their already hard cocks and press them together to circle his palm around them both and Molly crumbled around him sharing breath as he rocked his hips into Caleb’s rhythm one hand on Caleb’s neck and one hand gripping white knuckled onto the cool marble. Caleb let himself go as he rubbed them both off with a quick barely measured pace that had them both panting and unable to speak. The world fell away as they forgot about the gravel, the fountain and the world they hid from and they were just together reliving a heaven they’d been stealing for each other bit by bit. Lips found the other’s as they held tighter onto each other breathing each other’s air and trying to get as close as possible.   
“Agh! Caleb!” Molly moaned loudly as he came trembling against the other spraying his cum between them. Caleb carried on not losing pace making Molly whimper from sensitivity and a moment later Caleb groaned against Molly’s mouth as he came too. Both of them fell limp backwards Molly on top of Caleb again as they breathed heavily staring dazedly into nothing.   
“My Mollymauk…” Caleb said for no reason other than to say it and he received a kiss to his cheek for his love,   
“my Caleb…” Molly whispered back moving a bit so his horn wasn’t digging into Caleb’s shoulder.


	2. Reassurances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loving each other is easy, it's everything else that's hard.

While they had a short rest, Caleb cleaned them up with a wave of his hand and to Molly’s slight disappointment as they righted themselves.  
“I want more time.” Molly said grabbing his hand as the other adjusted his collar. He pulled calloused hands to his soft lips,  
“Mollymauk, you kno-” Molly kissed him gently to shut him up.  
“I know. I still want more time.” He resigned and let go of his hand.  
“Would you like to be escorted out?” Caleb held out his arm and Molly took it eagerly before pulling him back down onto the bench.  
“Absolutely not, we shall stay here and I’ll steal every last second I can with you.” Molly nuzzled against him and Caleb chuckled,  
“How long do you have?” Caleb asked running his hand through Molly’s hair.  
“I’m sure they’ll find some reason to ruin our fun.” Molly sighed because very few things gave Mollymauk Tealeaf content soft pleasure like Caleb’s fingers gently stroking through his hair.  
“Well I am free for the entire afternoon unless someone tries to kill the King.” Molly wrinkled his nose at the mention.  
“On one hand I want you all to myself right now, on the other hand if father died, then I’d have you all to myself all the time.” Caleb gave him a fake scandalised gasp,  
“That is treasonous talk, I should imprison you for that.” Molly raised an eyebrow at the wizard,  
“And what would you do to me, Mr. Archmage?” Molly asked with a tongue in cheek smile. The hand in his hair tightened suddenly and pulled his head back,  
“I have ways of making you talk.” Molly’s eyes dilated as his mouth opened,  
“Although I would probably be able to make you talk with some _different _methods.” He smiled the darkness in his eyes reminding Molly of just exactly who this man was.

Mollymauk swallowed as he tried to measure his breathing, there was a beat of silence before Caleb winked down at him and released his hair. Mollymauk straightened up and coughed as he tried to ignore the sudden arousal that always came when Caleb used _that _voice. He knew Caleb would never hurt him and that’s why he could trust him implicitly when the other wanted to take charge. That didn’t stop that underlying rush at being completely dominated by Caleb who Mollymauk was meant to have power over, when it came down to it though Molly wouldn’t deny this man anything he could give him. There were just some things he couldn’t give him.

Caleb’s hand resumed smoothing his fingers through Molly’s curls and the tiefling relaxed into him.  
“How is the hunt for dad’s assassins anyway?” Molly asked resting his head, careful of his horn, against Caleb’s shoulder and the wizard sighed a bit weary.  
“There are a few leads, we know it is only three people but they want to look like an organisation.” Caleb said looking down at Molly with a tired smile,  
“Oh? How do you know?” Molly asked focusing nonchalantly on the fountain.  
“Handwriting, they are good, but…I am better.” Caleb smiled arrogantly and Molly snorted,  
“My clever wizard, of course you are.” Molly moved and kissed his cheek before resting again and closing his eyes. Caleb enjoyed the silence between them a moment longer before sighing,  
“If your father dies I am a dead man so that is motiv-”  
“Excuse me, _what_?!” Molly pulled back horrified,  
“Do you really think they will let the man who failed his King live to fail the next?” Caleb asked his head tilting in confusion as if this was a well-known fact, Molly stared at him gaping his head trying to process it.  
“Think, my love, they could remove my title but I know the kingdom’s secrets they would not want me roaming around. My head would be a warning to my successor and nothing more.” He shrugged as if his life didn’t mean anything and Molly echoed the words back,  
“_nothing more_” He gasped out breathlessly. Caleb reached out towards him but he sprang to his feet away.  
“I won’t allow it! I _will _be the authority if I say you live, _you live_.” He said vehemently as a declaration to himself more than anyone else. Caleb stood and held out his hands placating.  
“You can pardon me all you like there are ways of getting rid of a liability, you can trust me on that one.” More turned on his heal and stared down Caleb,  
“How are you so calm about this? This is _your_ _life_!” Mollymauk was shouting now and Caleb shushed him out of habit for need for them not to be heard. Molly glared at him crossing his arms,  
“You will be heard, please. You want to know how I can be so calm?” Caleb asked walking forward and putting his hands on either of Mollymauk’s arms,  
“Because I will find them and I will make them _suffer_.” Caleb said with definitively while Molly stared at him.  
“My loyalty is to the King, to our country and to you.” Caleb reassured,  
“There is a reason my department has so few workers, the others were weak and could not finish the training.” He added and stroked up Molly’s arm to cup his chin.  
“We are the strongest, the best and the most resilient. The King entrusted you to me when you crawled your way out of that grave because he knew you would be safe with me. That I would guard you with my life and should anything have happened to you it would’ve been better to die with you than come back empty handed.” He said matter-of-factly and made Molly wince.  
“I kept you safe, now let me do the same for your father and do not worry. If you worry now you’ll spend your whole life worrying.” Caleb had meant his speech to be reassuring but it made everything so much worse for Mollymauk. Molly grabbed Caleb’s face and pulled him into a crushing kiss as he fought back tears. Caleb took control and rearranged them a bit so them so their hands weren’t getting crushed, he wrapped his arm around Molly’s waist pulling him close and smiling into the kiss.  
“I feel like I’ve signed your death warrant.” Molly said with a watery voice and Caleb shushed him gently,  
“Nein, I did that a long time ago when I entered the academy, it has nothing to do with you.” Caleb pecked him on the lips smiling gently at him again. Mollymauk pulled him into a tight hug hiding his face,  
“I love you so much.” Molly said as he started to cry. Caleb held him just as tightly and held him through the tears,  
“With all my heart.” Molly gasped as sobs wracked his body.  
“I love you too. Ich liebe dich auch.” He whispered and Molly gasped through hot tears.

They stood there for 13 minutes and 43 seconds (as Caleb counted) holding one another begging silently for more seconds that they could steal but eventually voices started calling for the Prince from within the maze.  
“Liebling, we have to go.” Caleb said softly pulling back and wiped at Molly’s cheeks with tear stains on them.  
“I’ll go my way, you go yours.” Caleb said and kissed Molly gently who pulled him back in for one last deep kiss.  
“I’ll see you soon.” Molly said his voice hoarse and they reluctantly parted ways.


	3. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To break a man is to break his heart.

Caleb was forced to his knees the pain adding to the dull ache of his ribs and arms and _everything _that was his person; he let out a broken gasp.   
“Brenn Aldric Ermendrud, you are been charged with loyalty to a deranged and tyrannical King. You are charged with being one of his personal torturers, assassins and general lap dogs also known as a _Vollstrecker_. You have signed this confession claiming all of this to be true.” He held up the document with a broken signature and blood stains causing some of the ink to run.   
“The crime for this is death, do you have any final words or requests?” The voice asked disinterested.   
“I…I want to look the King in the eyes…Make him watch…” Caleb said slurring,   
“Alright, he’s watched everyone else.” The sack was ripped roughly from his head and an actual gasp came from the front rows of the audience from the state of his face.

Congealed blood ran from his mouth which mixed with fresh blood from the empty socket of his left eye. The right eye was swollen almost completely shut but Caleb could see Molly sat in his throne before the gallows staring stoned faced. Caleb could see him shaking. He was only held up by an executioner his legs and arms fractured and broken beyond normal medicinal care only magic could help him at this point but no-one was going to help him at this point. The noose was placed around his neck and tightened. Molly’s tail coiled around Yasha’s ankle who stood on guard beside him.   
“Why does he look like that?” Mollymauk asked surprised at the steadiness of his own voice.   
“Took a lot to crack this one. He had balls, I’ll admit, but that can be cut off.” The crowd laughed at this and Molly’s tail tightened his hand dropping behind the bench in front of him hiding it as he clutched the front side of the arm of his throne.   
“On your word, your majesty.” Mollymauk opened his mouth to say go but nothing came out as he stared at Caleb the other lifted his head as best his could, almost defiantly,   
“I love you.” He mouthed for no-one else to see but Molly who gasped sharply. Molly nodded and the trap door opened, the executioner let go and Caleb dropped.

Mollymauk didn’t let his face change and no-one would know it looking from afar but Yasha stood next to him could hear the shaky breath as Caleb dangled and choked and gasped as the too short rope suffocated him instead of snapping his neck. Blood vessels burst and pushed to the front of his face causing it to swell as his other eye became blood shot and he wheezed and let out painful choked screams while his broken limbs spasmed as far as they could while tied up. Some of the crowd laughed and jeered for the traitor’s painful death, some averted their eyes from the gore and Mollymauk’s heart shattered as he forced himself to watch.   
“Just fucking kill him!” Molly screeched standing up slamming his hands down and silencing everyone but Caleb. Yasha taking her cue drew her great-sword and with a swinging throw loosed and cut straight through Caleb’s neck. His seated on her blade and his body quickly falling limply to the floor, Molly falling back into his throne and breathing out in quick sharp breath’s the square watching him. Yasha was the only one to move as she retrieved her sword and delicately took Caleb’s head and body away.   
“I wanted to publicly execute the enemy to show you that you could be safe. But _that _was a disgusting show of–_of everything – _that I want to correct by taking the throne. Who tortured him and forced him to sign that confession?” Molly asked enraged allowing his emotions to take over reasoning.   
“Who?! YOU?!” He demanded pointing to the executioner who’d read his crimes earlier. Proudly the man stood,   
“Yeah, the bastard deserved it. Every single thing I did to him I know he’d done to someone else. I won’t lose any sleep.” He lifted his head in defiance but it had little effect on Molly’s withering heart, gods he wanted to make him suffer.   
“Then being as you can carry out the same punishment and lower yourselves to the same level of depravity you can join them. Arrest him.” The crowd reacted negatively immediately, they shouted disapproval as the crownsguard moved in quickly on the executioner who tried to escape.   
“The rest of you were laughing. The rest of the executions will be handled privately, we’re done here. Disperse.” Molly waved his hand as he decreed it and walked away quickly from the judges bench they’d set up in the square for him.

Yasha joined him,   
“Molly.” She said ushering him towards his carriage. He climbed in wordlessly hearing the disgruntled crowd behind him and ignoring them. Yasha told the driver to get them back to the castle.   
“I have Caleb.” She said solemnly and Mollymauk fell to the floor of the carriage and let out a choke sob as he started weeping and just fucking wailed into the ether. Yasha made no move to comfort him or say anything because she knew this wasn’t one that she could fix.

They made it back to the ruins of the castle and with tears still rolling down his face he ignored every concerned look and every approach which was quickly turned away by a look from Yasha who followed dutifully. He went to the maze. Half of it had been burnt down so it was of a blackened forest now but he went to their fountain. To the Moonweaver who’d looked over them whenever they’d stolen moments together. Stolen their final moments together.   
“I’m sorry.” He cried softly as he fell on either knee, crawling the last foot to the bench unable to carry himself anymore. He hugged the cold marble and sobbed into it wishing that it could’ve been different but in the end the needs of his country were worth more than the needs of his own heart.


End file.
